


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XIII

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XIII

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что из меня никакой кулинар? - Джейн выглядела по настоящему обиженной. Дарья обняла подругу и ласково поцеловала в щёку:  
\- Ну у тебя действительно стало лучше получаться чем было месяц назад…  
Джейн выскользнула из объятий Дарьи и залезла под одеяло. Дарья легла рядом.   
\- Это действительно оказалось для меня сложно — не превратить картошку в кашу и не оставить непроваренных кусочков! - Джейн была всё ещё слегка обижена на слова Дарьи и подколки Стэйси.  
\- Я открою тебе один маленький секрет, милая, - прошептала на ухо подруге Дарья. - Картошка тоже бывает разных сортов. Как яблоки или груши. И один сорт подходит исключительно для жарки, а другой для пюре, а третий для картошки-фри… - Дарья обняла Джейн и горячо зашептала ей на ухо. - Ну извини, извини… Чем я могу искупить свою вину? Хочешь всю следующую неделю картошку буду варить я? И вообще готовить? А ты будешь, в свою очередь, издеваться над неумехой мной?  
Джейн хихикнула и поёжилась — волосы Дарьи попали в ухо и щекотали шею. Дарья стала вдруг совершенно серьёзной.  
\- Знаешь о чём я вчера думала пока эта грёбанная машина кувыркалась по асфальту? - Джейн посмотрела на Дарью и отрицательно помотала головой. Дарья продолжила. - О том, что все наши мелкие ссоры, выяснение отношений такая глупость… Потому что в любой момент — всё… Жизнь слишком хрупкая и короткая штука чтобы тратить её на пустые обиды и глупые ссоры.  
\- Философ, - фыркнула Джейн. - Да не обижаюсь я — на самом деле я сама знаю, что повар из меня… Со сварочным аппаратом я лучше справляюсь чем с варкой картошки… Когда вчера смотрела на экран то думала: в начале, обречённо - «Всё. Пиздец», потом - «Бедная мама Стэйси...», следом - «Бедная Квин...», потом - «Фу, вроде обошлось...», вслед за этим - «Да беги ты быстрей!» и наконец - «Фууу… Действительно обошлось… Всё в порядке... О, а вот и наша Квин вышла на сцену!»  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Бедная мама Стэйси… У неё сердечный приступ мог случиться от такого…  
Джейн скептически хмыкнула:  
\- Не случился же. Квин острее среагировала, а мама Стэйси даже не вздрогнула.  
Дарья была удивлена:  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
Джейн изумлённо покосилась на Дарью:  
\- Мы же вместе смотрели и ты не заметила?! Она же сидела на трибуне рядом с твоей сестрой (точнее она рядом с мамой Стэйси) — собственной персоной. Или ты думаешь оператора интересовала реакция Квин? Он маму гонщицы снимал. Она потом уехала по каким-то своим делам, а Стэйси нашу Квин привезла — у той так руки дрожали, её так трясло, что вести машину самой — чистое самоубийство… Ты же видела - Квин вчера никакая была - я уже думала, что придётся ребёнка водкой отпаивать. Или как в старых книгах - бренди с водой.  
  
Дарья ласково начала покусывать Джейн за ухо. Та удивлённо спросила:  
\- Ты разве ешё не…?  
\- Нет. А как ты определяешь, что у меня скоро будет? В календаре помечаешь и высчитываешь очередную дату?  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- На вкус. Может ты и разбираешься в варке картошки но в некоторых вопросах…  
Но дальше подругам стало не до болтовни.  
…  
\- Ты не ошиблась комнатой, подруга? - Стэйси удивлённо огляделась. - Я ни разу не заходила к твоей сестре в комнату, которая в доме ваших родителей в Лондэйле но этот плакат с жутким скелетом краем глаза видела. И серые стены…  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Квин. - Когда Дарья затеяла в своей комнате капитальный ремонт и хотела выкинуть часть вещей я их забрала себе. Мне в комнате Дарьи лучше думалось и Джейн оформила эту комнату в стиле «старой Дарьи», а их комната в Лондэйле теперь самая светлая в доме. Картины Джейн и фотографии, сделанные её отцом, по стенам, всё в светлых пастельных тонах...  
\- Это у тебя теперь такое настроение или ностальгия?  
\- И то, и то…  
Книжных полок и книг на них стало заметно больше чем в прежней комнате Квин в Лондэйле. Ноутбук. Стэйси уселась на стул.  
\- Ты с кем нибудь переписываешься из наших бывших одноклассников?  
Квин разложила на полу матрас и полезла в платяной шкаф за постельным бельём.   
\- Ага. Троица моих верных кавалеров вместе поступили в один колледж. Правда, ходят какие-то мутные слухи, что двое из них испытывают к друг другу не просто дружеские чувства…  
Стэйси хихикнула:  
\- Не удивительно. Ты помнишь о чём Джимми написал в своём сочинении по Шекспиру? Твоя сестра это даже особо отметила. Его логическое обоснование утверждения, что было какое-то странное влечение одного из друзей Ромео к нему. Что Меркуцио (он, кажется?) не ровно дышал к Ромео.  
Квин кивнула:  
\- Ага. А ещё Джимми, в самом начале нашего знакомства, шепнул мне, что один из его «соперников» плохо целуется. И тут же оговорился, что ему де какая-то девушка об этом рассказала…  
Стэйси расхохоталась и покачала головой с неожиданно грустным выражением на лице:  
\- Смешные мы были… «Модный клуб»… Тоже мне законодательницы мод нашлись… Кавалеры наши прыщавые… На папиных машинах и яхтах… Популярный - не популярный… И те и другие часто были просто пустышки.  
Квин подошла к Стэйси, обняла её и грустно вздохнула:  
\- У тебя нет ностальгии? По нам глупеньким, по школе, по Лондэйлу, по прежним временам?  
Стэйси улыбнулась и поцеловала Квин в щёку:  
\- Нет. У меня нет ностальгии по мне прежней, с которой даже наша тормозная Тиффани позволяла себе разговаривать как с нашкодившим щенком - «Стэйси! Фу-у!».  Заискивающей перед этой надутой дурой Сэнди. И, извини, перед тобой.  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Я тоже была тогда та ещё стервозина…  
Стэйси ласково погладила подругу по голове:  
\- Ну всё таки не такая же сволочь как Сэнди. Много добрее и умнее. Только вот скажи — почему ты сбежала тогда от меня? Когда ты осталась одна - родители и Дарья уехали, а тебя выгнали и Сэнди, и Тиффани. Я только тебе газировки предложила, а ты вдруг драпанула от меня сломя голову словно за тобой черти гнались…  
Квин смутилась и покраснела:  
\- Ты перед этим вдруг стала говорить, что я для тебя самая близкая и лучшая подруга, а потом появляешься передо мной одетая словно моя сестра-близнец или как… Что я должна была подумать?  
Стэйси засмеялась:  
\- Я просто пыталась тебе угодить, глупенькая. Такой редкой гостье в моём доме, а ты подумала, что я… что мы с тобой… что я хотела предложить тебе… Ой, не могу!  
Лицо Квин стало почти малинового цвета:  
\- Ну извини…  
Стэйси стала серьёзной:  
\- А ты бы согласилась тогда если бы я…?  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- Вряд ли… Я и с парнями тогда ещё ни разу не целовалась… А уж с девушками тем более… Если подумать — я тогда была ещё совсем… не влюблялась по настоящему. Не тянуло ни к кому по настоящему… Смешная маленькая самовлюблённая девочка…  
  
Квин уже погасила свет и Стэйси закрыла глаза, когда услышала шёпот:  
\- Можно к тебе? Я так испугалась сегодня за тебя… Мне будет спокойней рядом, под боком…   
\- Можно. - Стэйси обняла Квин и поцеловала в висок. - И ты говоришь, что уже выросла?  
Квин не ответила. Она уже спала. Стэйси и не заметила как её саму сморило.   
  
 


End file.
